


At the End of the Ball

by karameiwaku



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karameiwaku/pseuds/karameiwaku
Summary: Jonathan corners Raoul, interrogating him on his whereabouts during a ball he was ordered to attend.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	At the End of the Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwyrm321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrm321/gifts).



> This goes to Bookwyrm321 for helping to reignite my motivation. Thank you!

"Where have you been hiding, Raoul?" Jonathan asked when he finally found him by the drink table near the end of the ball.

"Sorting out your son's marriage. Somebody had to."

Taken aback, Jonathan looked around for his eldest, surprised to see Roald in an animated discussion with Shinkokami and two army captains. For the first time since their meeting, they appeared comfortable in each other's presence, making eye contact and speaking with enthusiasm.

"How did you work such a wonder?"

"Keladry may have had something to do with it."

Jonathan looked questioningly at Raoul. To his memory, the most visible squire had circulated with a tray all evening. Unlike the males, she was constantly under far too much scrutiny to idle, laze about or disappear for shenanigans.

"She set up a group discussing a topic she knew would interest them both, out of the way of so many eyes. The Yamani ladies and the other squires pitched in to move the principles into position."

"And you?"

"I was on board the moment Kel said I could stay in the side room."

"Of course," Jon said dryly.

"But of course. She is a diplomat's daughter, and knows how to please. And get the job done." He nodded to the discussion splintering in three directions. Roald and Shinkokami walked away together, her arm lightly wrapped around his as they circulated among the final guests.

Jonathan nodded to Raoul. "You both have my thanks."

"Thank me with reprieve from these hordes of scheming mothers, and I'll give her a day off from flying. She won’t accept more - she says she’ll get rusty."

Jonathan set his mouth firmly, but another glance at the crown couple softened him. "For services to the crown," he said with a sigh, "you are so reprieved for the remainder of this midwinter."

An unwontedly cheerful Raoul found something to do elsewhere before the king could change his mind. The last thing Jonathan heard as the big man hastily departed was a mumbled, "Best. Squire. Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> This little vignette wrote itself while I was pawing through Squire trying to locate the blurb about the color of Owen's uniforms as a palace squire. It's not perfect, but it's cute and fun, and I enjoyed it. I hope you do, too!


End file.
